Lost
by vlynn5894
Summary: They thought they were going to a simple interview. But then, things go horribly wrong. Now they must fight for thier lives, and Tom's girlfriend, Veronica's. The physical pain may be unbearable, but the emotional pain is even worse. Tokio Hotel!
1. Bad coffee and an even worse interview

"Tom, would you stop staring at your girlfriend and pay attention?" the photographer snapped.

I turned my head and acted like I was listening, but my mind was still on the beautiful creature sitting on the couch. Long, dirty blonde hair that fell down to the middle of her back; small, delicate hands with the softest touch; perfect little body with slim hips and soft skin; gorgeous face that had the brightest blue eyes and the soft lips every model would kill for; and a name that only made her more alluring: Veronica.

We were at a photo shoot, doing individual shots, and I could not seem to tear my attention away from the physical form of perfection sitting ten feet away. She was lying back on a couch with a sketch pad against her bent knees. I noticed her glancing over at me every few minutes when she thought I wasn't looking then her pencil would dart wildly around the paper. When the shoot was finally done, she put her stuff away in her bag and walked over to me. I immediately slung an arm around her waist and pulled her into a kiss.

"So where do you guys have to go now?" she asked.

"Just one more interview and then we can go back to the hotel," I told her.

We all snuck out the back door of the building to avoid the crazed mob standing outside. Once we were in the limo, I pulled Veronica into my lap and rested my chin on top of her head. The ride to the next building was quiet and long. We'd gotten up at 6:30 a.m. and had been going to interviews and photo shoots nonstop all day. Glancing at my phone I saw that it was nearly 7:30 p.m. We were all exhausted. Even Veronica had hauled herself out of bed to run around the unfamiliar town with us. I told her she didn't have to, but she insisted "as your publicist, I need to find inspiration for your next promotion; that and I want to make sure you stay out of trouble."

That was how we met in the first place; she joined our crew as our new publicist fresh out of high school. Under normal circumstances, our managers never would've hired someone so young; but she had a long history of promoting local bands and stuff for her school. She did such a good job at it, we'd heard about her and had to call _her_ in order to meet her. At first she was kinda quiet, but after a while we started talking like a bunch of old friends. After she'd been working with us for a few months, she and I had started being slightly more than just friends. We started meeting privately just to talk and have dinner and stuff like that. Somewhere along the way we'd established that we were officially 'a thing' and we'd been like that ever since.

Some people found it odd that we'd been going out so long; Veronica wasn't the type of person who'd flirt with guys at parties and she was very relaxed in her style (t-shirts and jeans, usually). I normally went for girls who'd throw themselves at me and bring them back to my hotel room without a second thought. But Veronica had morals and did not want to be a one-night stand, for anybody. So, thus far I'd respected her wishes and never pressed her to do anything she didn't want to. Besides, I didn't want her to be just a one-time thing either; I wanted our first time to be like nothing either of us had ever felt before, so we were waiting for the time to be right.

By the time we arrived at the building, Veronica was half asleep in my lap. She groaned in protest when she had to get up, but went willingly anyway. We stepped into a plain lobby with white tile and beige furniture. The receptionist was an older woman with short grey hair and large square glasses. She looked up when we walked in and immediately made a phone call.

"Mr. Henderson will be right down, he just has to finish some paperwork," she said in a rather dull tone.

"That's OK," Bill said, putting on his best smile.

We sat down of the couches to wait for the man to come down. This hardly seemed like a place where international rock stars would be interviewed, but my sleep-deprived mind didn't bother with it right then. When the man known as Mr. Henderson finally came down to the lobby, Georg was asleep on the lumpy couch and had to be woken by a grumpy Gustav for us to follow him. We went down a hallway that seemed to stretch far into the back of the building, followed by the receptionist. We arrived at a room that had a couple of couches and a desk with a laptop on it.

"She can't go in there with you!" the woman scolded at us as Veronica and I were about to enter the small room.

"No, no; it's quiet alright," Mr. Henderson said, smiling in a creepy way. He quickly glanced at Veronica up and down with the same weird smile and a pedophile-type glimmer in his eye. She retracted into my side as I pulled my protective arm tighter around her. The man looked at me with a smug look on his face. If I'd been more lucid, I probably would've cursed him out and left. But I walked into the room anyway with Veronica attached to my side. We sat down on the couch farthest away from the desk.

"Can I get you guys, and girl, any coffee?" Mr. Henderson offered as he entered the room and shut the door.

"None for me, I don't drink coffee," Veronica said in an alert voice. She seemed to have to ability to make herself seem wide awake even when she was dead tired.

The rest of us each had a big steaming mug, though. Taking a sip, it tasted kind of strange, but we were too tired to complain. The man turned around briefly to turn on his camera before he began asking us some typical questions. How'd you get your start? What was the biggest surprise? Have you ever had any weird problems on stage? Blah, blah, blah. As the interview dragged on, I started to feel like time was slowing down and thinking became quite a struggle. I thought it was just because I was tired until Veronica started giving us all weird looks and asking us if we felt alright. I knew she really suspected something when she picked up my coffee and took a sip. She hated coffee.

"What exactly is in this coffee?" she asked Mr. Henderson suspiciously.

"Oh, the usual; coffee beans, sugar, milk, Roofies."

"What?!" Veronica screeched as a cloth was clamped over her mouth.

I could only watch helplessly as she struggled against a large man until she passed out and I was tossed over someone's shoulder. By now the pieces had put themselves together in my head; we were being abducted.

For those of you who don't know, Roofies (Rohypnal) is a date rape drug that knocks you out.

Sooo, what do y'all think?? I'm hoping to go a long way with this one 'cause it's been in my head for a long time and I have some good stuff waiting for ya!! R&R please!!!


	2. Welcome gentlemen,and lady

Veronica's P.O.V

When the chloroform wore off, I found myself in the back of a van full of guys that were all wearing black jackets and had some sort of weapon in their hands. As far as I could tell, Tom, Bill, Gustav and Georg weren't in the van with me. I was suddenly terrified of where they were taking me and what they were going to do to me. I tried to lie still so they would think I was still asleep, but I started trembling against my will and they noticed. Without a word, someone placed another cloth over my nose and mouth, knocking me out again within minutes.

*~*~*~*

When I awoke again, I was bound and gagged on my knees on a cold, concrete floor. I could sense someone next to me, and I silently prayed it was the guys. I don't know how long I stayed like that, pretending to be asleep, in the dark, drafty room in complete silence until I heard someone stir beside me. I whimpered softly to get their attention, hoping it was just one of the guys. In reply there was a confused groan from somewhere to my left. I immediately recognized Bill as he became more aware of our current conditions. I let out another frightened whimper to alert him to where I was. Slowly, the rest of the guys woke and also took notice to our dim surroundings. If I had to guess, I would say we were positioned in alphabetical order from left to right.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on over us. I almost cried out in pain as the brightness hit my unadjusted eyes. As I became used to the light, I saw men dressed the same as those that had been in the van, standing along the dirty walls. In front of us was a man who seemed to be the leader. He eyed us carefully in assessment. His eyes lingered on me before he spoke.

"Gentlemen, and lady, welcome to my little hide out. Now, I know you must be wondering "What the hell are we doing here?" Well, you see, a while ago I had a daughter and a wife. So beautiful, the both of them. My wife went on a little trip here to Germany and got shot by some punks. My daughter got so freaked out by it, she commits suicide. Wanna know how? She jumped off a building. Had her iPod in when she did. Know what song was playing?" he stood in front of Bill. "'Don't Jump' by Tokio Hotel. Ah, Lynn. She looked so much like your little girlfriend there. I, personally don't think it's fair that the people who are responsible for both of their deaths get to walk the earth and get such a pretty girl. So, I am going to teach all of you a little lesson in fairness, the hard way."

He finished his speech and walked right in front of me.

"Ladies first," he said with a wicked smile.

Before I could react, I was shoved to the middle of the floor by someone's foot. I toppled onto my side, scrambling to get on my feet. Before I could get my balance, I was smacked so hard in the face I fell down again. I cried out as the Ringleader kicked me hard in the stomach, which left me gasping for air. I was kicked again and again in the chest, back and legs. I was also punched in the face and strangled almost until I blacked out. The whole time I was trying to squirm away, but was knocked over every time. I could feel the tears flowing from my eyes and my heart beating at the speed of light. I could also hear the guys', Tom's especially, screams for him to stop. When it seemed he was done with me, I laid on the floor breathing like I'd just run a marathon, bloody and bruised, scared shitless.

Suddenly, I was yanked up wards on my feet and dragged back in front of the guys. They were all giving the Ringleader death glares and cursing him through the cloth gags. They all quieted when he pulled a switchblade from his pocket and held it to my throat.

"Anyone speaks without permission and she dies," he barked. He turned to me and removed the cloth from my mouth. "Since we started with the youngest, let's go to the next one."

He pointed at Tom and Bill. "Which one of them is younger?"

I looked at them on the floor; both of them furious and terrified at the same time. I knew there was no way I could sell them out like that.

"I don't know," I lied.

I didn't even see when his fist contacted my face. I staggered on my feet, but his rough grip on my arm kept me upright.

"Don't you lie to me!" the Ringleader growled in my face.

"Hm mm," came from Tom on the floor.

He was shoved in front of us the same way I was.

"Nmm!" Bill shouted as he shot up and lunged at the Ringleader.

Before he got to him, I was shoved forward to meet him halfway. We collided so hard my nose stared bleeding again. Bill was only slowed for a second as he continued charging at the Ringleader who was standing over Tom with a thick pipe in hand. I landed on my side and watched helplessly as Bill was hit in the side of the head with the pipe.

"No! Please stop!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

A heavy foot held me on the floor as I was forced to watch the guys be beaten practically into unconsciousness. By the time he was done, we were all covered in bruises and scared for our lives. We each had a person holding us by our arms in different corners of the room.

"I hope you all enjoyed this little introduction," the Ringleader said to us, "and I can't wait to continue tomorrow. Until then."

We were each dragged off in down separate hallways. The man holding my arms lead me to a small room that was barley ten by ten feet. After he shut the door he locked it, leaving me in pure, suffocating darkness. I found my way to a corner where I sat down and waited for the next confrontation.


	3. Extent of the damage, so far

The night- or was it day? - dragged on like a tortoise through wet sand. When I was summoned to the central room again my arms were released from their bonds and re-tied in front of me. The men leading me down the halls were speaking in a language I couldn't understand-Italian, I think. When we walked into the room, I was the only one there besides the Ringleader. He pointed to a spot on the floor and told me to kneel. I did as I was told and waited for whatever torture he had planned.

"What's your name?" he grumbled. I didn't utter a sound.

"What's your name?" he demanded with more force.

"V-Veronica," I said shaking.

"Pretty little thing, ain't you? I can see why your boyfriend's so fond of you. Tell me, Veronica, what made you choose him? A player? A rock star? A killer?"

"Hey! Tom never anyone! He couldn't," I retorted. There was a sudden crack and then I felt a deep stinging pain in my back. I cried out in pain, feeling the blood start to trickle down my back.

"Don't talk back to me like that! And he's as much responsible for my daughter's death as his goddamn brother."

"They didn't kill anyone!" I shouted again. As before, I was reprimanded with a harsh crack of the whip in his hand.

"What did I say about talking back?" he snarled.

He walked in circles around me a few slow times, evaluating me.

"I can see your not gonna be an easy one to break. And your friends aren't gonna be that easy either. The siblings, however, they should be easy to get to. After all, won't identical twins _die_ for one another?" he smirked at me evilly.

"If you hurt either one of them-"

The whip cracked again, slicing through the tender flesh of my back. The pain was becoming unbearable, but I refused to let it show.

"I tried talking to one of your friends earlier- the blonde one. He wouldn't let the pain show either. But you know, I can tell you feel it; right down to the very center of your being."

I tried to distract myself from the pain by talking.

"What did you do to Gustav?" I asked through clenched teeth. My breath was ragged and heavy.

"Hm, not much. Only had to use a few of our big florescent light bulbs."

It was then that I noticed the broken glass on the floor. There was fresh blood on the ground as well.

"What did you do? Where is he?" I demanded.

My response was first being kicked in the stomach so I fell over on top of the glass; I felt it cut into my face and arms. Then I was turned to face one of the darker corners. A light turned on to reveal Gustav huddled in the same position I was. He was breathing hard and barley conscience, but he opened his eyes when he saw me lying there.

"Veronica," he managed weakly, "Let her go."

The Ringleader pulled out his switchblade and dangled it over my face.

"What was that? Let it go?"

I attempted to squirm away, but he pulled me back and forced me onto my back, holding me there by pressing his boot into my stomach.

"Nein!" Gustav shouted from his corner.

"I thought it would be a nice gesture to let the two of you talk seeing as you're both so concerned about all your friends. So go ahead; talk."

We sat there for a while on the dirty floor before Gustav spoke.

"Veronica?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"I've been better. You?"

"I'm hanging in there."

"Have you seen any of the other guys?"

"Yeah, they had us all in here not too long ago."

"How are they?"

"Georg's got some pretty bad bruises and scrapes from a fall down the stairs. Bill has a black eye and dove in front of a falling mirror for Tom, so he's scratched up pretty bad. Tom-," he paused as if he was nervous about what he was about to say.

"Tom what? What did they do to him?" I was becoming hysterical over the thought of him being injured.

"He took a pretty hard kick to the head and fell on the glass." I felt my face be taken over by a look of horror.

"He's not looking to good, V."

I looked up at the Ringleader.

"Where is he? Let me see him!" I screamed. My response was him pressing his foot hard on my stomach, making it very difficult to breathe. When he thought I'd been deprived of oxygen long enough, he released me. I turned onto my side, gasping for air.

"Fine, if that'll make you feel better," he grunted. "Bring 'em in!"

There was the sound of footsteps going in many different directions, but I could see no one. From somewhere in the distance, I could hear someone groaning in pain and protest. After a minute or so, Bill was escorted into the room; he had scratches all over his face and his shirt was covered in blood and he was limping pretty badly. Georg came next; he was coved in dark purple bruises and staggered like a drunk with every step. Two guys hauled Tom's body into the room last. The sight was a million times worse then what I had been expecting; he couldn't even sit up like everybody else, he was so weak. They didn't even bother tying his hands together like the rest of us. His perfect face was splattered with blood and I could tell he was struggling just to breathe.

"Tom! Tom, baby, please look at me!" I screamed in panic. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head towards me.

"Veronica," he struggled with the word and coughed like mad after saying. "Are you alright, babe?"

"I'm fine, Tom. I'm fine," I choked out, tears building up in my eyes.

My arms were suddenly released from their tight hold and I was shoved in Tom's direction. I didn't hesitate to get up and run to his side, despite the searing pain in my back. I immediately put my hand gently on the side of his face and pulled it toward me.

"Baby," I whispered as the first of the tears started slipping.

"V, I've been worrying about you all day," he said while struggling to put his hand in the side of my own face.

"I know; I've been scared shitless for you, too. Oh God, what the hell did they do to you?"

He pulled my hand off his face and held it in his. It felt cold and limp in my hand.

"I don't give a fuck what happens to me, but if they did something to you-" a coughing fit cut off the end of his sentence. When he moved his hand from his mouth, there was a small amount of blood on it.

"Tom, I'm not the one who had to be dragged in here."

"Just one hard blow in the head, I can probably just sleep it off; besides, they would've had to drag me here even if I was perfectly fine," he finished with a weak chuckle followed by more coughing.

"My guards will stay here with you two for tonight," the Ringleader said as he left and the rest of the guys were shown out of the room.

Wordlessly, I curled up next to Tom and held him close to me as I felt him drift into sleep. It felt like hours, but I finally felt the exhaustion take over me too as I fell into a fitful sleep of nightmares.


	4. Violated in the worst way

When I awoke Tom was still laying with me on the hard ground. He was petting my hair and sounded as if he was crying. I looked up to find his face right above mine, buried in my hair.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I asked groggily.

"A dream I had. No, it wasn't a dream, a nightmare. A night mare that felt like living hell!" He sobbed into my hair.

"What happened?"

"You were just sitting on the bed at home, laughing. Then these ass holes barged in from everywhere and tied you to the bed. And they- they- I can't- and you were- Veronica, I love you; you know that, right?"

"Of course, Tom."

"I swear on my life, I did not arrange for this to happen. I'm sorry you were forced into this, I should've-"

I cut him off by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Tom, what are you talking about?"

"I don't even know; but Veronica, just in case we don't both make it out of here, I love you more than life itself and I honestly want to spend the rest of my life with you," it all came out in a rush, but his message was very clear.

"Tomi, I love you too, and I've wanted nothing more than to spend my life with you since the day we met. But don't talk like that! We will both get out of here, all five of us, and we will go on with our lives when this is over."

"Don't be so sure you're all getting out of here," The Ringleader said from behind us.

His guards were suddenly hoisting us to our feet and forcing us in line with the rest of the guys. Our hands were immediately tied behind us when we stood up. They then lined us up along the wall, facing the center of the room. The Ringleader stood there, pacing in front of us, hands behind his back.

"Welcome to yet another group meeting. For some of you, it may be your last night we ever see you here," My fists squeezed tighter behind me, "because for some of you, you might be leaving here tonight."

What? He was letting us go? After only after a few days?

"But I am not the one who decides who lives or dies tonight."

Dies?

"The fate of the five of you rest on your little girlfriend there," he finished, pointing at me. Fear pounded through my veins as every eye came to rest on me. "She has a choice to make. Either she chooses one person that's not herself to be killed while the others go free, or, you all stay here and watch me have a little fun with her."

The tears were already welling up in my eyes. I looked at the ground, unable to stand the pressure. I would've given my life right then and there if it meant the guys would go free. But that wasn't an option here; it was one of them or my body for his enjoyment. Although the thought of what he would do made me want to hurl, I knew I had only one option.

"I could never sentence anyone to die," I said clearly with tears running down my face.

A wicked grin covered his face as he signaled to his followers behind him. They hauled an old mattress on floor in front of us. I started shaking as I realized what he was about to do to me. In front of the guys, who were grunting in protest beside and around me. I felt the cloth gag being placed around my mouth as silent sobs escape my lips. Someone behind me forced me forward. Grunts of protest turned to muffled screams of plea behind me as I was half pushed half dragged to the Ringleader. I was physically trembling at this point, terror vibrating off me in waves. He stepped aside and shoved me down on the mattress face first. I didn't move from where I landed, hoping he would leave me facing away from him. I felt him reach around my waist, unbuckling my belt and removing it. I closed my eyes, just as I felt the sting of it hit my back. A soft squeak of pain escaped my mouth as he flipped me on my back with his foot. He pointed my folded belt at my face.

"Not one sound from you or I'll kill them one by one," he said, gesturing to the guys along the wall. They had been forced to their knees and were still screaming for this to end before it began. "The same goes for all of you. One sound and someone's blood will be on your hands."

They all hushed and stared at him with hatred, fear, and pleading in their eyes. He was suddenly kneeling over me, the wicked grin still on his face.

"Ready for some fun?"

Without waiting for me to respond, my jeans were pulled off, my underwear soon following. I turned my head to the ceiling and close my eyes, trying not to think of the jabbing pain in my abdomen. I lay there for what felt like a life time, as he thrust in and out of me, silently sobbing as I was violated in the worst way possible. He was taking away the one thing that can never be restored, the thing I had been saving for Tom, and now it was gone.

'_Please stop'_ I thought over and over again. After a while, he finally did.

"Aw, look at that; your friends feel sorry for you. Look at them, tell them how much fun we're having," he said in my ear. I didn't move. A fist suddenly made contact with my face, forcing me to look back in their direction. I didn't look at them though, I was too ashamed. Instead I looked at the floor at the edge of the mattress. My face was forced back up and hit again, but I still looked at the same spot on the floor.

"Look at them!" he commanded.

Slowly, I averted my eyes to the first pair of eyes. Gustav; his bloody and bruised face twisted into a literal example of agony. Georg; green eyes full of rage and pity. Bill; bottom lip quivering and shoulders trembling. Then the one pair of eyes I did but didn't want to look into right then: Tom; his eyes were red, both with tears and bloodlust. I could tell by the look on his face he wanted to look away, comfort me, and tear the Ringleader limb from limb all at the same time.

They all had tears dripping from their faces, all twitching like they wanted to get up and charge at him for what he was doing; Tom especially. Oh god, I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and just have him hold me for the rest of eternity. I felt small, defeated, and weak. I needed him to make those feelings go away. But at that moment, I was still pressed between the mattress and the Ringleader, held down by his weight and a feeling of helplessness.

He was suddenly out and off of me, my jeans being pulled back up, my belt slowly being replaced. I was then hoisted over someone's shoulder and carried out of the room. The person placed me on the floor of the room I was being held in, and then left me in pure darkness. I lay on the floor, tears still silently running down my face. Hours seemed to pass by; no sound at all pierced the silence except for my ragged breathing.


	5. We didn't even get to say goodbye

At some point, someone entered the room, untying my hands and removing the cloth from my mouth. I curled up into a ball instantly, still wishing Tom was there to comfort me. After what felt like more hours, the door opened and he was there, they all were.

Tom scooped me up in his strong arms, quietly sobbing and telling me how sorry he was for letting me get hurt like that. The instant he spoke was when I finally did start sobbing audibly. Sobbing out of pain, fear, telling him how sorry I was for allowing it to happen.

"I'm sorry, baby. I let him hurt you; I'll never forgive myself for that," he whispered softly in my ear.

"It wasn't your fault. I couldn't let them hurt anybody else. I could never live with myself if I had to choose someone to die. I had no choice," my reason for choosing pain over death seemed like the obvious choice.

"You should've said me. You would be free by now."

I pulled my face back and looked at him in the dim light. "How can you say that? Why would I sentence you to a fate of death when I would only be sentencing myself to a lifetime of guilt? The only way I'll ever be free of this place is with you. I need you, I would never condemn any of you to die," I said looking around at the three other agonized faces around us.

We all sat in the brightest corner there was (which wasn't that bright) and sat in silence for the rest of the night. We could tell it was night from the pale moonlight coming through the boarded window. In the faint rays of the dawn, we evaluated the injuries we had.

Georg had had a lot of bruises on his back and chest, some of them looked like they would take a few weeks to heal they were so deep. Gustav had burn marks all up and down his arms and back, in addition to the small scratches from the broken glass on his shoulders. Bill had several deep bruises on his arms and sides, and his back was covered in small cuts. Tom had a large soft spot on the back of his head and cuts on his arms. None of them were that deep, just very long. They all had deep and wide scabs on their backs from the whip. My injuries were the worst; I had deep bruises all over my body and arms in addition to large cuts everywhere. We all had the same brand mark of the Nazi symbol on our backs, put on the old fashion way with a hot iron.

When we concluded that our physical injuries were the least of our problems at the moment, we decided we needed to sleep if we were going to be alert enough to figure a way out of this place. Curling together like a litter of kittens, we tried to sleep. _Tried_ because although we were able to close our eyes, I could tell they were still awake; merely snoozing at the most. I was wide awake still; images of the past few days flashing through my mind. How helpless I felt, how much I wanted to comfort everyone when they were dragged up to center stage. The pain and embarrassment of the most recent events. Each 'meeting' was worse than the last, and I had a feeling they would continue in that pattern for as long as we were here.

~*~*~*~*~

Later that day, we found ourselves once again bound and gagged on our knees in front of the Ringleader. I couldn't stop myself from shaking when he came close to me. To shake me up even more, he crouched over me and put his hand on my chest. I squirmed like a fish out of water, but was forced to hold still when he put me in a choke hold. Dragging me to my feet, he backed towards a door that was open.

"Alright, here's what's gonna happen," he muttered in my ear, "they are gonna go in that van and be dropped off at the hospital. You, on the other hand, are gonna stay with me for as long as I choose to keep you."

I shook my head vigorously while sobbing uncontrollably at this plan. I didn't want him to keep me here in this torture chamber by myself! After last night I was terrified at what he would do to me next!

But I had no control over this situation. I could only watch as my boyfriend and best friends were forcibly led into the back of the van, and then driven off to freedom while I was dragged to a back room for more of the Ringleader's sick games.

**Well, this is the last chapter…**

**For this part of the story!**

**You didn't think I was really gonna end it there did you?**

**I got some other fics that are in the works right now (I got a new phone with Word on it so I can write stories anywhere!!) so I'm gonna focus on those for right now, but I will return to this story soon!**

**Please R&R!!!**


End file.
